


15 years

by Wandering_the_seven_seas



Category: Frühlings Erwachen | Spring Awakening - Frank Wedekind, Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Friendship/Love, Gay, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Love, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, moritz and wendla are dead, or Bi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-10 23:55:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17435900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_the_seven_seas/pseuds/Wandering_the_seven_seas
Summary: 15 years. 15 long, boring years since the two had last seen each other. 15 years since their last goodbye tainted their lips, staining them a crimson blush red. Their eyes trailed each other as the train departed, the loud screeching of train wheels and children's laughs quieted by their focus on each other. A.K.A. Hernst and angst are the only things I love in my life.





	1. 15 Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! And welcome to this ride of a story. There will be a lot of triggering things in this so beware :)

15 years. 15 long, boring years since the two had last seen each other. 15 years since their last goodbye tainted their lips, staining them a crimson blush red. Their eyes trailed each other as the train departed, the loud screeching of train wheels and children's laughs quieted by their focus on each other.

With a simple wave, they were gone from each other's lives, ripped apart and thrown into 15 years of loneliness and longing for each other as they lived off separate dreams. They got married, but not to whom they truly loved. Ernst wedding a girl with hair almost as light as the sun, Hanschen wedding a brunette with steel grey eyes and a quiet attitude.

They were just memories in each other's lives. A moment never wasting away like they both wished they would. That one day they would wake up and their feelings would go away. But alas, a memory shall always stay. The memory of Hanschen's hair that was as light as the sun and Ernst’s chocolate colored hair and steel grey eyes with flecks of a thousand shades of blue.

15 long years before Ernst got a letter in the mail. 

It was sealed with red wax, an unknown address grazed the envelope alongside his own residence. He carefully opened the letter, making sure to not rip the contents inside. His heart fell to the floor as he saw the oh-so-familiar handwriting that darkened the page.

My Dearest Ernst,

I beg you to truly read this letter and too not toss it away as soon as you recognize that it is I that is the sender of these words. It has been far too long since we have seen each other and I deeply regret not reaching out to you any bit sooner. Though I felt it appropriate to remain silent in fear of breaking my wife's heart.

I, however, feel no fear any longer as she took her life last fall. In all honesty, I was not surprised, she was in a great deal of pain and in her situation I believe I would have taken the same course of action. I may sound heartless here but if you were to notice the layer of soft snow on the ground that is slowly melting as we reach the awakening of spring you can truly see that I was too wracked with grief to write you anything of decency for months.

So that is why I write to you today. To ask you what is going on in your life. Wife? Kids? Did you fulfill your dreams of being a county pastor? I feel like I am in the dark about everything as even more time passes by and we remain clueless to each other current stories.

I have to go now, the clock just struck twelve and if I am to have any luck to truly awaken on time I must sleep. So, my love, I shall end this note with this. Please write me back, even if it is just to tell me to leave you alone. I pray that this reaches you and that is the only way for me to have knowledge that you have seen my note.

With love,  
Hanschen Rilow.

Ernst held the note to his chest, his eyes closed and his smile showed true bliss. His mind raced as he walked into his study, grabbing a pen and a pad of paper before setting off to the one place he knew he could be alone.

He had never moved out of town, so when he read the name elegantly signed at the bottom he knew where he had to go to write. He walked through the wood, pine needles sticking to his socks and shoes like they once used to as he was a little boy. Running off with the handsome and undeniably charming Hanschen Rilow.

After a few minutes along the trail, he saw the old Rilow Vineyard in his midst. Memories of getting drunk off may wine at night and cuddling under the stars naming constellations. It was still as beautiful as it was then, bright hues of green vines and plump grapes glistening with a layer of rain. 

He walked over to a large oak tree on the edge of the vineyard, the tree had grown so much over the past 15 years but he could still perfectly imagine how it looked when he was 15 as his young frame climbed through its branches.

He sat at the base of the tree, memories of his and Hanschen's first kiss played in his mind as he sat in the cool shade. He looked at the bark to see their initials had remained carved into the tree, he gently traced the letters with his fingertips. He smiled as he thought of Hanschen as he carefully etched H+E into the wood with a small pocket knife.

At first he was clueless as to what to write but as soon as his pen hit the paper words flowed from the ink, staining the page with as many notable stories as he could write from the past decades. An hour passed by and soon the sun began to fall, rays of red and golden sun splashed across his page from the setting sunlight.

He folded the papers and placed them into his inner coat pocket, shielding them from the cruel world that they lived in. Because at that moment Ernst felt true bliss, like heaven was shining down upon him. He just walked home without a care in the world. He walked back to his wife, back to his life, and back to the future notes he would receive and send.


	2. A letter

Hanschen grabbed the mail off the table and thumbed through what had been received that day. Bill, bill, Ernst Robel, bil- ERNST ROBEL! He quickly threw the rest of the mail down, only keeping the letter in his grasp.

He had no one to be wary of so he opened the letter carefully in the open dining room of his home.

Dearest Hanschen Rilow,

I am pleased to see you write me, there was a short period of time in which I was afraid that you had forgotten about me. I now see just how wrong I was. I am incredibly sorry for your loss, may her soul lie in heaven.

You ask if I was to become a pastor and I am elated to tell you that I have. I now understand what you said as a child when we rested in the vineyard, about the clergy. I believe your exact words were “The pious, serene faces you see on the clergy, it's all an act- to hide their envy.” I have yet to forget them. At times they haunt me to their truth.

There is so much corruption in the church and it disgusts me. That's why I continue to be so engaged, if no one else will be willing to change the church then I fear it must be me to bring some sort of peace to this unruly town.

I saw Melchior the other day. I ran into him and it was not me that recognized him but he who recognized me. You should see him now, Hanschen. He's gotten so much better since Moritz took his life and Wendla passed away. 

He's a teacher now, Latin. I do believe that it wasn't any sort of fascination for the language that brought him to the school but his fear that there should be another Moritz to graze the town.

He said that there was one boy who was struggling, his marks were slipping pretty low. One day, as he was teaching he looked to the back of the class to see him staring off into the distance. Melchior said that he had never seen someone look so lonely since Moritz had been alive.

It had obviously pained him greatly. Tears welled in his eyes as he told his story. Melchior said he caught him just before he ran out, asked him if he was okay, the kid burst into tears. After some coaxing Melchior came to the conclusion that the younger male was going to commit suicide when he arrived home.

He said that he reminded him of Moritz so much that it hurt. His father was a cruel man so Melchior got him out of that house as soon as he possibly could. He saved that young boy, both from himself and his father. They live together now and I think they both keep the other sane in this world.

I shall stop talking about Melchior though because, in all honesty, this letter is about you. I've missed you greatly these past years. 2 decades is a long time to be separated. I do have a wife, she's absolutely beautiful but I do not love her nor I ever will.

She reminds me of you though and I know that's why I picked her to be my bride. Her personality is not of match though. She is stale and cruel, beauty of face but not of heart. Most recently she found an old drawing you had gifted me. The one where I had fallen asleep in the vineyard and you sketched me resting.

I thought I had hidden it so carefully but I was wrong. She ripped it in two, telling me that she was the only woman I needed, oh the irony. Imagine her reaction if she knew the HR signed at the bottom was you and not Heather from childhood.

I kept the pieces though, hid them better this time too. Stashed in between the pages of Goethe's Faust. I wish that I could say more, and do not worry because I will in future letters, but I must go. The sun is setting at our vineyard and I do not wish for the day to fall too deep into darkness.

Yours truly,

Ernst Robel.

Hansen's face turned bright red at the thought of the vineyard. All the memories of the two making out and the thoughts of just how childish he was at that time made him blush. 

He was so glad for Melchior. Even though they never had a real relationship, after the tragedy he felt sympathy for the kid. At least one person from that damned school got out okay, even if he wasn't for a while.

But out of all the things Ernst wrote one thing really stuck with him. Ernst was married. He had a wife. Someone else had been with him while he was away. He felt shocked even though he had done the same.

Hanschen had gifted Ernst a multitude of things, he wonders of what the younger had kept. He had practically everything, both big and small, that Ernst gave him. A little box of notes they had passed back and forth in class, a necklace with a crescent-shaped pendant with ER on the back, a music box that sat on his desk, and oh so much more.

He hoped that Ernst still had the matching necklace, the star with Hanschen's own initials engraved into it. He checked the time and let out a small gasp. 2 hours had passed by of him just in thought. He shook his head and started to get ready for bed.

Ernst, as he haunted his days haunted his dreams too. Images of their moments together flashed before his eyes. Their first kiss, their first ‘I love you’, their first fight. Their last kiss, their last ‘I love you’, their last fight. He wished he could hold him once again. To be in the arms of the man he loved. 

He knew it was wrong, that it went against God's will. That the possibility of the two being together in harmony was laughable; constantly in fear that they would be caught and executed. Hanschen woke up to see it was still dark outside, his clock reading 4:38. Lovely, even less sleep.

He walked to his study to see the note still laying on his desk. He sat down at his chair and sighed. He picked up the note and reread it. His love was truly there, still alive, still wishing to be his own. He grabbed the music box and started to spin the key.

Fur Elise rang throughout the room, the beautiful melody forever embedded into his mind. He traced the birds that decorated the box with his thumb. He hadn't been able to play it in so long, his wife hated the song and after she passed he felt too guilty to listen to its music.

A calm feeling spread throughout his chest. He tapped his fingers against the table along with the music. The more he thought, the longer it had been since he had winded up the key. He fell asleep there at his desk, peaceful memories drifting through his mind as he nodded off.


	3. A Train Ride Home

*1 month later*

10 letters. That's how many letters Hanschen had received from Ernst. Every moment that the two men had they were writing each other. Ernst had visited the Vineyard more than he had ever since Hanschen’s departure.

They talked about their jobs. Their happiest moments away and their saddest. Big things like Hanschen’s wife's death to small things like Ernst's wife leaving for a month for her job.

That led to Hanschen having a plan. He didn't know if it was a good idea or not but he knew it was too late when the train started to speed off towards the town he ran from. As he stared out the window he pictured what the other would look like.

He sat peacefully for the entire ride, lost in thought as trees and rivers passed by. Small towns that have grown immensely since when he was a child passing through on this very track.

A train whistle sounded and it knocked him out of his trance. The corner of his eyes wrinkled as he stepped out of the train and onto the familiar grounds of his home town. It was still small but it was perfect in Hanschens eyes. 

He walked through the streets to the vineyard where he grew up. He passed the stream, the bridge, the large oak tree, and turned to a small pathway through the woods. As he grew nearer a form became clearer in the setting sun.

There sat the boy, now man, of his dreams at their oak tree. His head was down and Hanschen couldn't see his face but he knew it was him, after all, there were a numerous amount of times where Hanschen had his fingers twisted through the dark locks.

His hand moved quickly and Hanschen guessed that he was writing to him. He stopped for a minute, just watching the scene, before taking a step forward. Ernst didn't notice him until he was about 25 feet away.

Ernst looked up, a strand of hair in his face. It didn't register who it was looking back at him for a second but when it did his eyes widened in shock. Hanschen dropped his bag to the ground as Ernst staggered to his feet.

For a split second they just stood there, watching the other, praying that what they were seeing was real and not some vivid dream.

Hanschen was the first to move; he took a step forward and at that Ernst ran towards him. Their arms wrapped tightly around each other. Tears threatening to spill as they breathed in the familiar yet oh so different scent of their partner.

Ernst pulled away and they both looked into each other's eyes. Hanschens left arm moved from around the others waist and his right hand cupped Ernst's face. They took in the small differences that shown on their face after the years that they had seen each other. 

Hanschens jaw was more prominent and Ernst had lost some of the baby fat in his cheeks. They were both taller, Ernst no longer shorter than the other. Their heights matched and their eyes seemed to have lost much of the hope they had when they were younger.

None of that mattered though, nothing mattered but each other at that moment. Hanschen leaned in and Ernst followed suit. Their lips connected, sweet and tender. Years of passion and longing poured into one kiss.

They pulled away to breathe, eyes still closed in silent hopes that they would not cry. Hanschens warmth blended with Ernst's own once more after years of cold loneliness.

“I can't believe you're here,” Ernst whispered. “Well you better darling, ‘cause I'm here and I'm not letting go.” Ernst smiled but a sob still wracked his body. “Oh my prince, don't cry,” Hanschen whispered, wiping away a tear that fell down Ernst's cheek.

“I'm just so happy right now. I never imagined is be able to be in your arms again,” Ernst’s heart beat fast like it was going to beat out of his chest.

“Since you said your wife wasn't going to be home, I thought it would be the perfect time to pop in and say hi.” Hanschen kissed Ernst once more, much shorter this time to Ernst's discontent.

“We should go home, don't want to get caught. After all,” Ernst whined as Hanschen let him go. “Don't worry darling, we can hold hands as we walk through the wood,” Hanschen’s fingers tangled with Ernst's own as they walked to the tree to get Ernst's things. 

In a few minutes they were off, hand in hand as they weaved throughout the trees like they were still just naive young boys. It felt like a dream and reality crashed around them as they reached the forest’s end. They felt cold as they let their hands fall to their sides.

A bitter sigh left Hanschen's lips, “Why is it that two people of opposing genders can feel love but not two of the same. This world is so idiotic it makes me sick,” Hanschen growled as Ernst lead the way to his house.

“Oh Hansi, in time people’s mind will change. We just need to wait for it to happen,” Ernst’s voice was soft and affectionate, highly contrasting the sour tone of Hanschen’s own. 

“I'm so tired of waiting. Waiting for the day that I can love you and not have it be in sin,” Hanschen sounded tired, years of repressed pain bubbling to the surface.

“I just wish to love and not be crucified, why is that so agonizing to others that they would rather kill us than accept that we are human, just as they,” Ernst looked back to see Hanschen had stopped walking. His head bowed and his hands deep in his pockets. He looked up and tears were brimmed around his eyes.

“I've spent years lying in agony. Denying who I am out of fear. Why must I suffer, why must WE suffer? Why must we whisper our love instead of shouting it from the rooftops? I love you so much, Ernst. I have no doubt in that. More than Moritz loved Melchior, though I fear that we might end the same way he did. Alone, in a cruel, unforgiving world.” 

“Oh my dearest Hanschen, please do not fret. You have me with you, no harm shall come to you as long as I'm around. Not a single bruise.” Ernst reached out his hand to Hanschen. “Hold my hand, I live just down the block and the sun is so low. No one will notice.”

Hanschen felt like he was flying as he grabbed Ernst's hand. Yes, it was a sin. Yes, they shouldn't be together. But damn did it feel good to be hand in hand once again.


	4. Chapter 4

Hanschen woke up the next morning in Ernst's bed. He was alone but the smell of pancakes in the air told him where Ernst was immediately. He sat up and yawned, his body screamed at him to go back to bed but his wish to see his love overruled the thought. He stretched and cracked his back as he stood. He opened the door to the outside world, the sound of Ernst humming filled his ears.

Fur Elise. How Ernst of him.

Hanschen walked to the kitchen to see Ernst flipping a pancake at the stove. Hanschen crept up behind him and wrapped his arms around his lover's waist, his chin resting on Ernst's shoulder.

“Hello, Darling,” Hanschens voice was scratchy from just waking up. “Hello to you too. Hope you don't mind pancakes because I made plenty,” Ernst flipped a pancake for emphasis.

“As long as you're making it, I'm fine,” Hanschen pressed a kiss to Ernst’s cheek. “Go get dressed, you're freezing,” Ernst turned the stove off and Hanschen let go of the younger male. 

“I'll never be cold as long as I have you in my arms,” Hanschen said with a wink. Ernst turned around and rolled his eyes but was ultimately smiling.

“We can't cuddle whilst eating so go put some clothes on. Walking about in your underwear, although a lovely sight, has got to be cold,” it was Hanschens turn to roll his eyes, “Fine, but you have to kiss me first.”

Ernst made a face like he was thinking, “I don't know. What do I get out of this deal?” Hanschen put his hands on his lover’s hips and pulled him close, “You get to kiss me of course.” “Fine, I'll take it,” Ernst leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Hanschen's lips.

And another.

And another

Hanschens tongue ran across Ernst's lower lip and Ernst opened his mouth. They kissed for a few minutes before Hanschen pulled away. Ernst trailed him back slightly, a groan escaping his lips. “Tsk-Tsk-Tsk, I thought you didn't want to kiss me?” Hanschen said with a smirk.

“You're a prick Hansi,” Hanschen knew that Ernst had no bite to his words. He kissed him again, this time much quicker. “Love you too Darling. I'm going to go get dressed now, make me a plate please?”

They both parted, Hanschen to go put on clothes and Ernst to set the table. As Hanschen slipped a sweater over his shoulders he walked back into the living room. 

The pancakes, which he had now seen were white chocolate raspberry, were set on two plates right across from each other. Ernst placed a fork and a knife next to each plate before sitting down.

Hanschen sat in the unoccupied seat, he went to pick up the knife and start eating when he heard Ernst speak. “Nu-un Hansi, we say grace at the dinner table before we eat.” Hanschen rolled his eyes but grabbed Ernst's hands anyway. 

Ernst closed his eyes and started to speak, “Thank you God for this good food that lies at our table,” Hanschen knew to close his eyes and pray along with him but the beauty of the man in front of him was too enticing to close his eyes.

“For the family and friends in our life, both old and new. Bless our food in a world where so many go hungry. Thank you, and Amen,” Hanschen quickly closed his eyes as Ernst opened his. They let go of each other's hands and started to eat.

As soon as the food touched his tongue Hanschen moaned, “Holy fuck this is good.” Ernst giggled, “Thank you, Hansi.” Hanschen took another bite, “No, thank you. This is great!” Ernst blushed and started to eat. ‘Oh Ernst, always the blushing virgin even when he wasn't a virgin,’ Hanschen thought to himself. 

He hasn't been so happy in years. A fuzzy feeling filled his chest as he looked at Ernst. Ernst looked up and it was Hanschen’s turn to blush. “You know, it's rude to stare,” Ernst said with a wink. “Whaaaaat, I wasn't staring,” Ernst looked at Hanschen like he didn't believe him. “Suuuurrreee,” he rolled his eyes as he spoke.

“Okay, maybe I was. Just maybe,” Ernst shook his head and continued to eat. They ate in a comfortable silence for the rest of the meal, just glad to be together. Too often did they take the company of the other for granted as children. Now adults, they realized just how lucky they were to have had each other in what could be considered some of the darkest times in their lives. 

They finished eating and put their dishes on the counter to clean later. Ernst didn’t want to go out and fetch water from the well just for two dishes anyway. The two sat on the couch holding hands and facing each other. “So Ernst, how have you been since I’ve been gone?” Hanschen asked, breaking the silence.  
Ernst sighed. “It’s been crazy Hans. My wife is horrid but my job’s a dream come true.” Hanschens thumb stroked Ernst’s hand in a rhythmic pattern, “Well Ernie, that’s probably because you would rather have a husband.” Ernst nodded, “Partially true, but I could have married Anna and been perfectly fine with it. Agnes truly is black of heart.”

 

Hanschen frowned as Ernst looked down at his lap, it didn’t take a genius to see just how much pain Ernst was in. “But hey, at least since it is Saturday you will be able to see me at work tomorrow,” Ernst spoke to brighten the now dark mood in the room. “Ah yes, I forgot to ask. How is that working out for you? It seems to be treating you quite well,” Ernst’s face lit up and he smiled brightly.

“Oh, it is so great Hansi! Everyone seems to love me, even the most atheistic of kids find solace in me. I have fallen in love with the church. I don’t teach as most do though. I speak of equality amongst men and women. A few of the elders have spoken back against me but are silenced by the majority,” he gushed. “I’m so happy for you Ernst. This is such a great opportunity for you,” Hanschen spoke from the heart about what he was feeling.

“It’s the most beautiful feeling when Wilhelm Gabor is open to come to talk to you,” Hanschen giggled. “Damn, I know he’s not Melchior’s blood but I am shocked.” Ernst nodded his head “I know right! They’re so alike that I couldn’t believe that he was coming to me of all people!” 

“I can’t wait to see you in action tomorrow. The thought of getting to see you so in your element excites me,” Hanschen punctuated his sentence with a kiss. “Me too, I want you to tell me the truth about if you like it or not tomorrow, okay?” Hanschen nodded, a loving look in his eyes.

“I promise.”

\--------------------------------

Much like the town, the Church had not changed at all, physically at least. The tall cream walls still loomed over the cobblestone pathway and the beautiful stained glass still cast rays of red, blue, and purple onto the ground. But as soon as Hanschen walked into the doors a feeling of happiness hit him like a brick.

He had always hated church as a child. The church felt hollow and fake, but here it felt like it truly had a purpose other than being a money machine. Love and kindness floated through the air, a drastic change from the sad loneliness he felt so many years prior. They walked to the end of the pews and Ernst turned towards Hanschen. “I have to go change my clothes, wait here for me. People will start to fill in soon.”

Hanschen looked around quickly before leaning in and placing a soft kiss to Ernst’s lips. “Okay my love, I shall be here waiting for you,” Hanschen spoke as he sat down on the far right of the pew, as close as he could get to where Ernst would be standing.

“Good, I’ll be back,” Ernst turned around and soon disappeared behind a door leaving Hanschen to his lonesome. A young couple walked hand in hand into the church and sat down near the door. Person after person walked into the church. After what he guessed was five minutes a young boy who he guesses to be fourteen or fifteen walked up to the front and sat right beside him. 

“You’re new here,” he said bluntly. “Yes, I am,” Hanschen replied, confused as to why a random child was talking to him. “Who are you? What are you doing here?” the child asked suspiciously. “I’m Hanschen and I’m here to visit a friend,” Hanschen replied. “Well, Hanschen. Who are you visiting?” he said.

“I’m visiting Ernst, why?” he asked right back. “You’re not the one asking questions here mister, that’s me. Why are you visiting Ernst?” he said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I’ll tell you if you tell me your name,” at least if Hanschen was going to be pestered by some random child he could know his name.

“Wilhelm, now spill.” Hanschen crooked his eyebrow at the forwardness of the boy. “We were childhood friends. We lost touch but now are getting back in contact.” Wilhelm looked at him like he didn’t believe him. “Bullshit, you guys look like polar opposites,” Hanschen was really getting tired of this child.

“Where are your parents, kid?” Wilhelm smirked, Hanschen could tell he loved to annoy people just by that god damned smirk. “He should be here soon, I don’t think he knows how to be on time,” he replied. “So are you just going to quiz me until then?” he questioned. “Yeah,” Hanschen rolled his eyes. “Fine then, have at it.”

“Favorite color?”

“Red.”

“What is the most annoying habit that other people have?”

“Pestering me for no reason.”

“Rude, What age do you want to live to?”

“As long as my friends are alive.”

“What do you think you will tell your kids about you when you’re older?”

“That would require me to have kids and I can guarantee that is not going to happen.”

Wilhelm raised his eyebrow, “Why do you say that?”

Hanschen realized his mistake immediately, “I- I just don’t like kids!” He stumbled over his words.

Wilhelm’s eyes grew wide and he smiled widely. “Oh my god! You’re g-” “Quiet!” Hanschen shut up the younger boy. “It’s okay Hanschen. I think I am too, I won’t tell.” he lifted his hand and held out his pinkie. “Pinkie promise.” They linked their pinkies together and Wilhelm leaned forward and whispered into his ear, “You like Ernst don’t you.”

Hanschen nodded his head as they let go of each other’s hand. “Does that mean he’s, you know, too?” Wilhelm asked. “Not my business to tell you that kid,” he said softly. Hanschen could never betray Ernst’s trust like that. “Okay, I understand.”

Wilhelm looked up and a bright smile grew on his face, “Hello father.” Hanschen turned around to see Melchior Gabor walking his way. “Well, I’ll be damned. If it’s not little Hansi Rilow all grown up.” Hanschen stood up. “Right back at you, Gabor,” he held his hand out in a handshake but Melchior pulled him into a hug instead.

“Jesus Christ, you look so much older,” Hanschen said as they parted. “That tends to happen over 15 something years,” Melchior responded and Haschen huffed a laugh. “Dad, the sermon is about to start. We should sit down,” Wilhelm brought attention back to himself and the two men sat down right next to each other. 

Ernst walked out in his robes and Hanschen practically drooled at how proper the young man looked. HIs hair was pulled out of his face making his blue eyes shine and his cheeks seem even rosier than before. He didn't often wear black and at this moment Hanschen realized that it was a damn shame. The lilt of his voice seemed lighter and kinder than he was used to. 'Damn those eyes,' he thought to himself. The clear blue was brighter than any of the stain glass panes and deeper than any lake Hanschen had ever seen. Hanschen didn't tear his gaze from those beautiful eyes until the sermon ended and Ernst walked away.

People stood up and started to leave but Hanschen and Melchior stayed put, waiting for Ernst. “So, let me guess. Still in love with Ernst, are you?” Melchior asked quietly as people passed by. “Fuck off Gabor,” Hanschen said. In that moment they both felt like they were just naive teens again. “You do! I don’t blame you though. You snagged yourself a good one.”

Hanschen glared at Melchior, “Don’t talk about him like that,” he said. God did Hanschen miss this, bickering with good ol’ Melchior Gabor. “I jest, I’m just glad I get to talk with you again.” Hanschen nodded in agreement. “I feel the same way. Never thought I’d miss my childhood until right now. Melchior looked behind Hanschen, “Your boyfriend’s here.”

Hanschen turned around to see Ernst walking his direction. “You’re sooo funny Melchior,” Melchior just smiled and said, “Trust me, I know.” Ernst placed his hand on Hanschen’s shoulder, “I see you two have met.” Hanschen nodded, “Sadly.” Ernst laughed and Melchior scoffed, “Oh you know you love me Hansi. After all, you did have a crush on me back in 5th grade.” Hanschen’s eyes widened at the memory. 

“That was 5th grade!” Hanschen tried to defend himself in this situation. Melchior smirked at Hanschen’s desperation, “Yeah, and I was your first kiss too so, sorry Ernst.” Ernst giggled, “Damn Hanschen, I knew you were desperate but your first kiss was Melchior Gabor. I’m shocked,” both Melchior and Hanschen looked offended. “I was not desperate, he was just attractive,” “Hey, not only desperate people come to me,” they both spoke at the same time. 

Ernst shook his head lovingly, “Want to go out for lunch and catch up guys? It wouldn’t hurt,” he offered. “Hell yeah, 15 years is a long time Hans,” Hanschen agreed to Melchior's words. “You guys can all ‘catch up’, I am going home,” Wilhelm said as he started to walk away. “Okay, Wilhelm. Stay safe! Love you!” Wilhelm shook his head and kept walking. 

“Wow Melchi, You really are a father,” Hanschen said as Melchior finished embarrassing his son. “All in a days job,” he said and started to walk out. Hanschen and Ernst followed short behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting every week late on Wednesday so stay tuned!


End file.
